


Heal my Heart

by RoliviaisLOVE



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Healing, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoliviaisLOVE/pseuds/RoliviaisLOVE
Summary: Summary: Rosalie Hale and Emmet Cullen have been together for decades. They've travelled the world twice over, fought wars, loved and lost and gained so much from their immortality but nothing. NOTHING could have prepared them for meeting their very human mate, one Isabella Marie Swan.A girl with so much kindness and compassion for others Rosalie finds it difficult to believe herself worthy of the girl, however as they get closer to Isabella they will find that despite the girls gentle nature and open heart her life has been far from easy. Can the Cullen family teach Isabella how to trust again and show her the true meaning of family or will the girls dark past prove too much for her innocent heart.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Edward Cullen, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan, Irina/Kate (Twilight), Jasper Hale/Victoria
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	1. She's Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the original characters and content. They belong to Stephanie Mayer. 
> 
> Warning: this story will be much more graphic in its descriptions than the majority of my stories. It will contain graphic mentions of childhood sexual abuse and incest. Talk of child neglect, coercion and ptsd. This being said updates for this story will be much slower than my usual updating pattern because the topics are going to be heavy. This is an M rated story and may be difficult for some readers to digest. Please do not read if any of these things are a trigger to you. Do not put yourself in a position that you may be triggered by this because that is the last thing I want. 
> 
> I write a it of the time to deal with my own traumas and this story is very much an outlet for me so please heed the warning. I am writing this because I find it therapeutic and cathartic and I am sharing it with you all in hopes that it raises awareness of some of the life altering issues you will come across in this fic. These are very much real life happenings and more people than you could guess have been effected by similar experiences in their lives so if you do read please read with an open mind. 
> 
> Otherwise please read and review at your discretion. As always I am more than willing to hear constructive criticisms and feedback from you all. I hope you are all staying safe. 
> 
> My love 
> 
> Nell xoxo

The first time Rosalie and Emmet see her they are in a crowded cafeteria surrounded by grating noise and the nauseating smell of teenage hormones, too much cologne, perfume and sweat. 

Rosalie didn't really pay much attention to start with. Of course she had heard the gossip mill. It had been alive for weeks with whispers of Chief Swans daughters return to rainy little forks from Arizona. The boys were wondering if she was pretty and if she was how long it would take to get into her pants. The girls were curious, some were jealous of the attention the girl was receiving even when she hadn't arrived yet and others were weary, not wanting the new girl to come in and take over them as most popular, unless they could be her friends. 

And today? Today the day the girl arrived at the school all Rosalie had heard was talk of her bright personality, her warm smiles, her kindness from a lot of the girls. The boys though had decided she was indeed gorgeous and they could not wait to 'tap that'. Rosalie had grimaced at those comments and rolled her eyes. Beyond annoyed with the sexist comments directed towards the girl. 

But none of that is what caught her attention at first. Well matter of factly it was two things that had caught Rosalie's attention. 

First being the girls quick defence of the Cullen family. It had surprised the usually ice cold vampire greatly. No one ever defended her family. But this little human girl who had absolutely no idea who the Cullen’s were had all but dived head first into defending them without thought. 

Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Victoria, Edward and Alice all were sat at their usual table in the far corner of the cafeteria. Nearest the doors that led to the field outside. Quietly listening into the conversations around them. More so for entertainment purposes than anything and Rosalie had chosen the new girls table to listen too for today. Just to get a better sense of who this new girl was. 

Unknown to her, her entire family were listening in to the very same table. 

"I'm getting the sense I'm missing something here. Who are the Cullen’s and why are you all so judgemental about them?" The girls soft voice asked quietly and Rosalie admitted to herself that this human girls voice had to be the least annoying voice in the room, she wouldn't mind hearing more of it. 

"Are you joking Isabella? You have to know who they are. Doctor Cullen’s kids?" Mike Newton asked, his voice incredulous as he didn't even bother to hide the lustful gaze he had fixated on the little brunette. A gaze that had Rosalie's hackles rising as soon as she saw it. 

"Doctor Cullen? I met him last night he seemed lovely. Quiet, serious but exceptionally kind and gentle. He's the type of father I'd have loved to have" the girls answer peaked a curiosity in the Blonde as she listened. Especially as the last sentence was said so quietly that Rosalie knew the humans surrounding the girl wouldn't have heard it. But thanks to their advanced hearing, the Cullen kids had. 

What did the girl mean? She has a father doesn't she? Chief Swan? Now Rosalie didn't know the man very well but he seemed like a good man. He had been excited for his daughters return. So what did the girl mean? The blonde vampires mind spun as she tried to make sense of what the little human had said. 

"Yes that Doctor Cullen, but that's not what's weird. He fosters all the Cullen kids with his wife Esme. But the kids are all together. Like together together" Lauren the schools want to be it girl sneered, glaring at the new girl. 

"Yes so don't bother thinking you have a chance with any of them. Despite them all being the epitomised meaning of gorgeous, you don't stand a chance. Besides it's gross, who would want to be part of that?" Jessica spat, jumping in to agree with Lauren before the girl had a chance to respond. 

"Seriously?" Rosalie's heart feel a little despite not knowing why when she thought the human was about to condemn them like everyone else when she heard the shock in the girls voice. 

"You're judging them because the Cullen’s who are fostered and therefore unrelated found some sort of love, comfort and security in each other? How small minded are you? You have no idea what they could have been through to be in the system in the first place. Yet you judge them without knowing anything about them except what your rumour mill has come up with? You all sound like jealous bigots" the brunette said, her voice growing in strength as she stood to lean over the table. Looming over the table where the three other teens sat. 

"The only thing disgusting I can see here is all your attitudes. Grow up and start to prioritise something that isn't your ego's for once" her voice by now was loud enough that the full cafeteria had gone silent. All listening intently to the girl. The vehemence and utter conviction in the girls voice warmed Rosalie a little as she let a small smirk grace her lips in response to the girls rant. 

"The Cullen’s aren't disgusting, they. Are. People. And they deserve at the very least common curtesy. If you cannot show them that then don't bother speaking to me again. Honestly. Small minded people or what" the girl finished, a look of utter disdain crossing her beautiful features as she scooped up her tray and twirled around on the spot as if she meant to leave. 

In that moment the second thing about the girl caught Rosalie's eye and that was her eyes. The brunettes rich chocolate brown eyes only met Rosalie's eyes for a moment but in that moment Rosalie felt her heart tug almost painfully as if her very soul was crying out for the girl. It was the same feeling she had when she first made eye contact with Emmet seventy years ago. 

Emmet had also spotted the human girl, catching the glint of her brown hair as it caught gently in the light of the cafeteria. He didn't know what made him look up at first though once he caught sight of her pale complexion, the rosy cheeks from earlier laughter and the cheeky grin she sported on her face he couldn't help but cast glances at the girl subconsciously. Hoping to see her face properly. 

He listened quietly to the girls defence of them, her passionate and fiery response filling him with a strange sense of pride for this human girl. He glanced to the side to see his wife also looking quite surprised, her eyes trained on the very human Emmet felt so drawn too. 

He smiled slightly when he saw the smirk appear on his mates face. It seemed his wife too liked this fiery little human? He thought curiously as he looked back across at the little spitfire. 

When the girl turned round to leave, Emmet sucked in a completely unnecessary breath as his heart pulled from within and he was slightly confused for a minute as chocolate brown met his own gold briefly, a small apologetic smile gracing the girls lips as she inclined her head respectfully towards Emmet, Rosalie and their family before the girl dumped her tray and strode out of the room casually. Her shoulders drawn back and her head held high as if she hadn't just put three of Forks high schools most notorious bullies in their place. 

What was that? And why did he feel the need to chase after her? Wait why was Rosie so tense now? 

He turned curious if massively confused eyes to his wife who looked back at him dumbly for a minute before a small, gentle smile slipped onto her face. Gentling usually stoic features in an expression Emmet had only ever seen in the privacy of their own room. 

Be couldn't help but smile genuinely back at her despite his confusion and his smile only grew when his wife finally spoke. 

"She's ours Emmet, she's our mate" 

And just like that Isabella Maria Swan had pierced the hearts of the Cullen Coven and gained herself a large new supernatural family that would stick by her for eternity, changing her life. Little did they know just how much said human girl would change the lives of the Cullen’s in its entirety.


	2. Introducing Isabella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for this chapter. Contains details of rape, sexual coercion and incest. Please read at your own discretion.

"Come on Isabella you used to love playing with me, mummy's and daddy's was your favourite" James taunted as he held her pinned to the corner of her bedroom wall. His face a viscious smirk and his eyes alight with malicious glee. 

"What are you doing James, let me go before I shout for mama" fifteen year old Isabella hissed as she tried to fight herself free from her older brothers grip. She didnt like the way he was looking at her and his arm across her chest was digging in painfully. 

She didn't understand what he was doing. He hadn't ever hurt her before. Yes James said cruel words but that was because he was her big brother. Big brothers were awful, smelly things. But he had never hurt her before and Isabella was scared of him right now. 

He had never looked so cold or cruel, never looked as if he genuinely did want to hurt her before. 

"Aww is the little girl going to cry for her mama" he pouted sarcastically, pushing his leg between her thighs as he dug his arm in deeper across her chest, effectively trapping her torso. 

"Mama is drunk Isabella, passed out drunk. Not even the dead gon wake that hag. Just you an me here girl and you're going to do as I say" he hissed fishing his hand in her hair as he yanked her head back and slammed his lips on hers. 

His lips were wet and rough, the stubble on his chin chaffing roughly against her skin as he forced his tongue into her mouth causing her to gag and flail harder trying to escape. 

Her panic was only growing and she couldn't breathe, couldn't even move as his much bigger eighteen year old body covered hers. Smothering her. 

His mouth left hers after what felt like forever and she gasped, pulling in desperate breathes, willing the oxygen into her lungs. Hoping for the strength to fight him off. 

"Uh uh Isabella, you're being rather disobedient. You're going to stay still and do as your told or I'm going to go into the next room. I'm sure little Maria would be more than happy to please her big brother don't you?" He questioned, nipping her neck and ear roughly, causing her to cry out. 

His rough callous left hand released her hair and moved to cover her mouth and nose, restricting her breathing again. 

Though his words were posed as a question, Isabella could hear the threat, more like promise in his words and it was enough to cause her to fall silent, stilling her attempts to push him off her. 

Maria Swan was a baby, barely three and the purest most gentle little girl Isabella had ever known. She felt blessed to be Maria's big sister and she couldn't risk James hurting her this way. Wouldn't let him hurt her. Or give him a reason too so she resigned herself to her fate. 

Remaining still. Compliant. 

Even as he reached down and pulled her jogging bottoms and panties down to her ankles. Even as she felt his rough hands rub roughly across her innocent skin in places Isabella had never before touched. 

She closed her eyes, turning her head away as she felt his fingers roughly push into her vagina and she had to clamp her mouth shut to stop the cry of agony from spilling out as the painful intrusion continued. She didnt want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he was hurting her despite the tears that were streaming down her face. 

"Thats right Isabella, I'm in charge. You're going to do exactly what I say from now on or Maria will be the one I turn to. Do you understand me?" He hissed, slapping her hard across the face when she refused to answer. 

"ANSWER ME!!" 

"Y..Y..YES I UNDERSTAND" she cried, shock and pain making her vision hazy. 

Her body trembled and she couldn't help the sob that escaped her when she felt him push himself into her without any sort of gentleness. Taring her hymen. Agony running through her as her sobs increased. 

Though James took no notice as he continued to slam into her. His movements becoming harder and faster as he got closer and closer to release. 

She didn't know how long it went on for, the agony overwhelming, the betrayal only making it worse. She felt her heart breaking as she realised that the man before her. Her eldest brother had turned into a monster and she was his victim. 

The sudden loud moan as he stilled, spilling himself into her brought Isabella back to the present and she couldn't help but feel relief that it was finally ending as he pulled himself out of her and moved away. Readjusting his jeans, releasing her. 

She slumped to the floor, pulling her knees to her chest as she continued to sob as she watched him walk out of her room, shutting the door behind him 

¿▪︎¿▪︎¿▪︎¿▪︎¿▪︎¿▪︎¿▪︎¿▪︎¿▪︎¿▪︎¿▪︎¿▪︎¿▪︎ 

Bella woke with a start, gasping for breath as she desperately tried to shake off the nightmare and figure out where she was. 

Her surroundings were unfamiliar as she blinked awake. 

"Ma'am, ma'am its time to get out of the plan now. We landed five minutes ago" an unrecognisable voice called from somewhere close to her and Bella felt more than heard herself scream in terror as her throat began to close up, her vision blurred and a high pitch ringing erupted in her ears. 

She felt trapped. Completely and utterly trapped. As if the walls were closing in on her and someone was restricting her breathing, slowly suffocating her as the fantom feel of HIS hands coursed down her skin, burning an agonising trail in his wake. 

She felt her heart beat rapidly as the ringing increased, her vision filling with black spots before everything went black. 

\------ 

Bella woke up to the low beeping of what she could only describe as a heart monitor coming from her left. The feel of stiff cotton and the smell of antiseptic clueing her in to her whereabouts. 

The low murmur of voices coming from her right forced her foggy brain to wake as she suddenly began to recall what had happened. 

She had been on the plane from Arizona to Forks. She was moving in with Charlie her step dad to get a chance at having a fresh start far from the press and horrific memories of her childhood home. The press had been all over her when news of what James had been doing leaked, especially when they some how managed to find out she had given birth to a baby girl. Forced to carry her rapist brothers baby and then had her darling little girl ripped from her arms as her mother forced her to give her little Katerina up for adoption. Luckily the couple who adopted her baby girl promised to keep in touch and keep her babies name. She was glad for it, especially the weekly updates she recieved with photos of her girl. Though it didn't lessen the pain she felt at not having her baby. 

Her mother felt it best she leave town so she wouldn't be continuously hounded by the press. Part of her agreed but a bigger part of her was angry because she knew she was being sent away more for her mothers sake than her own. 

"Bella?" The soft lilt of a male she did not know startled her slightly from her thoughts and she blinked her eyes open lazily, turning to face the unknown man. 

Infront of her stood a very pale man in a white lab coat. He looked young and angelic. Featires too perfect to be normal, his short blonde hair shone and his thin frame held no evidence that he was old enough to be a doctor. If it wasn't for her eyes landing on his gold eyes that shone with such kindness she would have felt weary of the man because something felt unnatural about him. Though his gold eyes reminder her of the woman who had saved her life and effectively put an end to James' reign of terror. 

"I'm glad to see you awake Bella, I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen. How are you feeling?" He smiled gently at her as she studied him, her eyes searching for any sign of malicious intent before she relaxed. Content that she found none as she offered him a small hesitant smile in return. 

"I feel okay, my heads thumping a little and my muscles feel sore but nothing unusual. I was lucky I was sitting down already when the anxiety attack hit" she replied, moving to sit up. 

Doctor Cullen moved forward, lifting her slightly under the arms as he helped her settle in am upright position against the bed. 

"Do you have anxiety attacks often Bella?" He asked, giving her what she could only describe as a fatherly smile. 

"Not as often as I used to. They're few and far between now but worse in there intensity. That was the first one I've had in three weeks but I ended up passing out that time too. Its a little hard to control" again she replied honestly. Finding it easy to be open about her anxiety now she had lived with it for so long. 

"Okay, are you on any medication? Any diagnoses?" 

"No medication, I can't swallow tablets very well" she laughed gently at his amused grin and nod of understanding. 

"And yes I have been diagnosed recently with trauma related Anxiety disorder" she shrugs glancing away and looking around the room and behind Carlisle only just remembering that Charlie should be here. He was meant to get her from the airport before she had her anxiety attack and ended up passing g out so why isn't he around? 

"Charlie brought you in. Had to go back to work though. He said he would swing by when you're ready to be discharged" he offered her a sympathetic smile when her shoulders fell in disappointment. She had been hoping that unlike her mother, Charlie might be an actual parent to her but it looked like yet again she would be left mostly to fend for herself. 

"Alright she sighed" rolling her eyes. 

When Bella had thought she would mostly be left to fend for herself she couldn’t have been more accurate. Charlie had picked her up like he said he would and brought her home. Showing her to her room. A room that hadn’t changed at all since she had last stayed here. When she was seven years old. Except the single bed had been replaced by a small double. 

He had hugged her tightly. Told her he was glad she was there and then told her he was off to the reservation to see his friend Billy. 

So here she sat in her room, at the small wooden desk she had sat at so many years ago reading over her material for tomorrow’s classes to ensure she knew roughly what she was going to be facing. She dreaded the idea of a new school. New faces and new people who would no doubt be nosy and with Forks being such a small town she doubted she would be able to avoid the lime light. She would be the latest news and she was going to have to like that or lump it as her granny always said. 

It was going to be a long week but hopefully by the end of it the curiosity she knew the study body would feel would have worn off and she would be able to make her way through the rest of her schooling as quietly as possible. Preferably without giving in completely to the sheer anger or despair she felt brewing within her. It was an agonising reminder that she truly did not know if she would ever feel okay again. Her heart ached for her baby. A girl she didn’t want to start with, terrified at the prospect of being a sixteen year old trying to raise a baby on her own but a girl whom she had come to love fiercely before she had even been born. 

The soft kicking of little feet against her stomach had often been the most reassuring thing in her young life. Especially during the trial. Katerina had given Bella hope. Hope that things could get better. That she could make it and she could be happy, free and safe with a family of her own. In her darkest moments where she had to get up on a stand and relive every gruesome, horrifying and soul destroying memory in view of the entire room, it was the soft, continuous kicking of her unborn babe whom had given her the courage she needed, grounded her in the moment and comforted her completely in the hours after. Having her baby ripped from her arms by her own mother, told she would only ruin a child. That her baby was far better off without her had destroyed her. She had felt her whole world splitting apart as if someone, her mother specifically, had reached into her chest and pulled out her heart, crushing it in the palm of her hand. 

To make it worse Maria had been taken away by her father as soon as the man had heard that Renee, Bella’s mother had not protected Bella from the monster that was her brother. He had said he couldn’t risk Maria being hurt, he wouldn’t chance that Renee wouldn’t protect his baby girl and Bella had understood that. Had even respected the man (who had been one of her mothers many flings over the years) and had been grateful to know her baby sister at least had a loving home to go to. However she had been the one to practically raise Maria, from the moment she had been brought home from the hospital and having her gone too made Bella feel as if she had no purpose in the world whatsoever. 

Bella wiped the tears from her eyes, shaking her head sadly to dispel the heartache in her own mind and heart. She stood. Moving to her suitcase and pulling out the closest thing to pajamas she found, a long sleeved baggy shirt and shorts and got changed for bed. She set her alarm on her phone for six a.m and took a long look at the smiling baby that she had taped to the back of her phone. She kissed the picture lovingly before lying down. 

“goodnight Katerina my little love , goodnight Maria" she whispered into the darkness “mummy loves you both" as her eyes slipped closed and she allowed herself to fall once more into the minefield of her dreams. 

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


End file.
